College Days
by General Waffle
Summary: AC II set in a modern day college. Scenes of a homosexual nature probable. I'm going to rate this M but it may not be. I am just posting as I write so, I apologise if the rating is misleading.


Ezio was a man that loved himself. He loved himself a lot. So much so that he thought everyone else in the world did too. He wasn't stuck up, rather the opposite. Yes, he was full of himself but he never ignored a person in need. The truth was, Ezio had a trouble past. His father and brothers had passed away in a house fire recently and it had affected his mother badly. It had pretty much ruined his home life.

He did not do badly for himself before his father passed. His father had been a lawyer and that brought a lot of money into the family. He and his two brothers often had everything they wanted but they knew not to let it get to their heads. Though they had everything money could buy, they did not have what they really wanted. Petruccio, Ezio's youngest brother, was a sickly child. He was bedridden most of the time. Ezio cared for him dearly and had done all of the boy's life. Ezio was young when Petruccio was born – barely five years of age. But, though the new child got all the attention, as well as his young sister, he could not help but love the joy he brought to his parents. Ezio never got jealous of the child. Though, the fact he was a middle child, was probably why he loved himself and sought attention. As the middle child, his parents almost forgot about him. Federico was the eldest, their first born; Claudia was their only girl; and Petruccio was their sickly youngest. Ezio went unnoticed, which didn't particularity matter. It meant he could get away with more.

At the age of 17, he met a girl, Cristina. He was head over heels for her since the first sight. They had originally met in the college corridor. Ezio was talking to his brother about his first year in college when he noticed her. His sentence had trailed off, causing his brother to laugh, encouraging Ezio to go talk to the beauty that had ruined their conversation. Ezio had never flirted with someone so beautiful so he used his best asset - his face. He stood in front of her with a cheesy smile. Cristina didn't seem interested at all. But after making her laugh, and Ezio saving her from the vile Vieri as he attempted to force her to go to his that night. After this point, Ezio and Cristina entered a relationship. They were so in love. Ezio, being able to get away with it, he used to sneak out during the night to see her, spending nights over and returning home before either set of parents found out.

About a month ago, Cristina had passed away. She had been attacked in a park on the way home and died of her injuries. They were not together by this point, she was with another, but he had also been in the attack. Ezio had sat by her bed in her last few minutes. He had never cried as much as he did. They spoke for a while, her breaths painful. She had wished things were different. That Ezio and her could have had a second chance. When she finally passed, Ezio had lost pretty much everything. His family was ruined and her one love was killed. Yet he still continued. He pressed on. His confidence was as strong as ever.

It was the day before his 18th birthday. Ezio's timetable was pretty empty but he liked to spend a lot of the time in the gym when he got free time. Today he was wearing some rather tight jeans and a loose fitted white t-shirt. He put his hair up in his usual ribbon and flexed, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a figure in the doorway, turning to it and smirking. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough to see you make a fool of yourself," she waved a phone about, a huge grin on her face.

Ezio's eyes widened, stuttering his words slightly. "Y-you…"

Claudia giggled and put her phone away and shook her head. "I wouldn't do that to you, brother. You mean too much to me." She skipped over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, snuggling her face into his chest. "Enjoy college today, brother! I will be organising your birthday whilst you are gone," she beamed up at him as Ezio shook his head.

"Grazie, Claudia, but I am fine with no celebration." Claudia held a hand to Ezio's face. Her eyes where closed and she shook her head. The hand then swung from his face to point to the door, Ezio laughing before walking out, picking up his bag and walking out the front door.


End file.
